fferpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Chocobo Breeding
Chocobo breeding is a system implemented in FFERPG to breed your own personal transport. These friends could boost you with abilities. Note also that a white Chocobo is a requirement* to encounter Penance. *As of 0.9.5.1, there is an alternate method to reach the Ring of Darkness. This method can still be used. How does it work? This is not all Chocobo who has the potential to grow! Only those who are the result of a breeding may develop the potential to grow. A potential is a number who influence the effectiveness of a breeded Chocobo ability. Read also The ability's section bellow. For every successful dig you order him to do, the number would rise until this chocobo grow into a new colored type or bird. Read also The digging section bellow. In version 0.93, Chocobo could have a potential who grow from level 1 to level 8, until they change. In earlier version, this amount have been cut to 5. Once a Chocobo have changed color, they may keep or lose their ability to grow even stronger. So, as long as you see the Chocobo potential buff, that mean this chocobo could graduate into a new color. Read also The breeding value section bellow. ;The white chocobo :As you can see if you really want to train a White Chocobo, the easiest way to obtain one is by breeding one catch inside Snowy Mountain, with one catch inside Lothlorien forest using nothing less than a Zeio Nut. (Value of 4 + 3 + 3 = 10). Ten is the minimum required as breeding value for your Chocobo to ever go into his white color. After that, you have to order the new Chocobo to dig until he found the required amount of success to evolve into his white version. Read also the color type section bellow. Breeding Basics Basic Yellow Chocobos are rated 1 to 4 depending on where they originated while Special Chocobos are rated 5 and 6. *Yellow Chocobos created through breeding also have a rating of 3. Chocobo types From Left to Right "Master", "Tier 3", "Tier 2", "Basic" Chocobo. There are 4 types of Chocobo in total. Yellow - Basic - Used as a breeding base Blue - Tier 2 - Can walk on water Red - Tier 3 - Can fly over terrain White - Master - Can move through anything unimpeded Nut types Nut Types are rated on a scale of 0 to 3 *Pram Nuts can't be used for breeding. ( 0.9.4 Patch, *Luchil , Carob can be found through Digging using Chocobo or from Chocobo's Cup before 0.9.5.1. If you got Carob Nut, i suggest you find Luchil nut and sell it to bazaar along with pram nut, so you will get Zeio Nut. *Keep in your mind, always use Higher Rating Nut, unless you want specific Chocobo's Rating for Breeding ) Breeding's value Chocobos bred gain a value based on next equation: (ChocoboA's Rating) + (ChocoboB's Rating) + (Nut's Rating) = (ChocoboC's Value) This gives an outcome of 12 different types possible since chocobo's value can vary from 3 to 15. A bred Chocobo's value dictates the type of ability it gets and its total potential for growth. For example to obtain a White Chocobo one must breed at least a Chocobo with a value of 10. Digging Treasure : Depending on a Chocobo's potential for growth they may be able to upgrade into the next tier of Chocobo through an activity known as "Digging". To dig with a Chocobo you must feed them Dead Peppers and pay attention to the reaction of the Chocobo in what is essentially a "Hot and Cold" game. There are items buried around the world in random fixed locations, meaning they can always be found in the same spot, but the digging locations differ per game. Usually Digging is hard for the newbie people, because you are not sure if you do the right thing. So if you want an example, go to Lothlorien's Forest or Ancient Forest, from there , find the biggest tree or Fallen Ranger's Tree, And try to give Dead peppers to your chocobo while circling the tree. Dont do it too far from one point to another, usually you'll find Ancient Spirit near that tree. Possible Digging Locations (The cheap consumables are probably randomized) Other # Island south from Omega Weapon (Curse Scroll: Staff of the Magi)* # Pathable patch of green in the Northwest corner of the map, requires White Chocobo to reach (Fomalhault) *No longer in 0.9.5.1 Guardia Forest # The patch of rocks you'll see a tiny bit South-South-West from Mid's cage (Forest Essence) # A tiny bit further down from no.1 # North-East corner (Nectar) # A few steps west of no.3 # A few steps North-West from Ao Madoushi # Near the destructibles besides the Barrens entrance Barrens # Right from Bali, by the cactus (Barrens Sand) # North-West from teleporter, South-East from destroyable building, half way between the teleporter and the building # Half way between the teleporter and Setag (Crystal Pieces) # A bit North-West from Reno (Spirit Potion) # A bit North-East from No.4 (Turbo Ether) # South of the Thunderbloom Bulb (1500 gold) Central Island # Bottom left of the right island (10000 gold) # West bay (Tropical Essence) # Just a few steps South-West from teleporter (Elixir) # Near the Mimett Greens (Hero Drink) # South-East on the right island, by the sea-horse statue # West of the teleporter, by the crate (Hero Drink) # South in the left island, near the middle trees (Blood Ether) # Around the center of the right island, between the two tree clusters in the center. This is a rare spot. (Carob Nut) Northern Mountain # On the left side of the Materia Obelisk # Right from Pandemona, Left from Brothers, left from the big rock # Near Adria (Blood Ether) # Between Link and the corrupted patch to the West (Spirit Potion) Farm # In the corner of the rabbit camp (Speed Bracers) # Right from Gafgarion, by the tree with the log and rock # On the right side of Agarias' Tower (Wild Soul) # East of the 5 dead farmers, on the little diamond sandy patch (Greater Nectar) # A few steps East of No.4 between the 2 bays (Greater Nectar) # North-West of the Shipyard teleporter, on the sandy patch (1500 gold) Naga Island # At the very top by the tree left from the ship wreck # Bottom right corner by the statue (Theurgic Water) # A few steps West of the golden statue (X-Potion) # A few steps North-West of the golden statue (Nectar) # North-West of the volcano (10000 gold) # By the rocks east of the golden statue (Hero Drink) # In front of Arena Gate, at the same place as top naga tower (6 Crystal) Lothlorien # Right in front of the Great Tree (Ancient Spirit) # East from the Naga Island gate, South from the northern Treasure Crate, on a mushroom next to some rocks # A few step from, North West from the northern Treasure Crate of 2, right in the middle of the clearing (Mark of the Claw) # North-East of the Great Tree, against the sea # A few steps North-West of the Great Tree (Crystal Pieces) # A few steps directly North of the Great Tree (Remedy) # South-East of the burning fountain, left of the log (Greater Nectar) Snowy Mountains # The patch of trees left from Echelon the ice demon (Crystal Shard) # By the large patch of ice-covered rocks north of Zalmo the priest (Carob Nut) # Few steps West of the Dark Shiva/Typhon/Pandemona marker (Spirit of Lowtown) # North of no.3, where the path opens up (Spirit Potion) # To the East of no.4, under the destructible ice (Blood Ether) # To the East of no.5, west of the glacier (Greater Nectar) # To the East of no.6, by the glacier (X-Potion) # In the little clearing after the Ice Hermit cuts the North trees (Unique Ice Shard) Dark Dragon Marsh # South from the Teleporter in the bottom left corner of the area (Fairy Doll's '''location) (Luchil Nut) # East of the '''Fairy Doll location, under the invisible treasure box (Blood Ether) # By the log near the entrance from Naga Island (Crystal Shard) # A few steps West of No.3 # Halfway between Gafgarion and the teleporter # Entrance from the Farm area File:01-24 Breeding.93.png File:02-24 Breeding.93.png File:03-24 Breeding.93.png File:04-24 Breeding.93.png File:05-24 Breeding.93.png File:06-24 Breeding.93.png File:07-24 Breeding.93.png File:08-24 Breeding.93.png File:09-24 Breeding.93.png File:10-24 Breeding.93.png File:11-24 Breeding.93.png File:12-24 Breeding.93.png File:13-24 Breeding.93.png File:14-24 Breeding.93.png File:15-24 Breeding.93.png File:16-24 Breeding.93.png File:17-24 Breeding.93.png File:18-24 Breeding.93.png File:19-24 Breeding.93.png File:20-24 Breeding.93.png File:21-24 Breeding.93.png File:22-24 Breeding.93.png File:23-24 Breeding.93.png File:24-24 Breeding.93.png As you can see, every 8 successful dig, the color of the Chocobo could change. Note also this is not every Chocobo who has the potential to grow up to the White version. See the breeding value section. Ability's After 8 successive digs with a Chocobo that has potential to grow will upgrade into the next tier. Many Chocobo abilities have multiple ranks and grow in power with each sucesssful dig capped at 5. Category:Tricks and advices Category:Chocobo